The present invention relates to a mechanism for raising a mast on a sailboat.
In some sailboats, the mast is hinged and is adapted to lay substantially horizontal against the boom when the boat is not in use. The mast is divided into a principal mast section and a lower mast section. The lower mast section is set into the boat and is affixed in an upright position. The principal mast section is hinged to the lower mast section. In order to raise the mast, a person would normally "walk" the mast from the stern of the boat to the bow thereby lifting the mast to its operable vertical position. Then, a pin is inserted that locks the principal mast and lower mastsections together as a vertically aligned mast assembly. This procedure of lifting or raising the mast is difficult and awkward for many people.